Enlace
by Maikyuc
Summary: Una ceremonia nupcial y una persona en desacuerdo que los Wayne no esperan que aparesca a arruinar todo... advertencia de Shonen Ai


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente Fic contiene escenas de explicito contenido shonen ai, es decir relaciones chico-chico, sino les gusta mejor no continuar leyendo.**

**-ENLACE-**

Era el lugar perfecto, no pudieron elegir mejor sitio y es que se habían barajado varios lugares para la ceremonia y la recepción, y de todos los salones y espacios abiertos eligieron la atalaya. Y es que después de ver las últimas opciones resultaba la más lógica, descartaron la granja por estar muy a la vista, y la fortaleza de superman por ser muy fría (al menos el camino de ida) prefirieron quedarse con la tercera opción; y es que de todas formas la mayoría de los invitados pasaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar y no les molestaba en gran medida que se usara como sala de fiestas, porque bien lo merecían.

-me encanta lo que hicieron con este lugar—dijo Sayera al entrar al salón principal con un elegante vestido de noche y del brazo de Linterna John

-sin duda todos se han esforzado mucho para estar listos para la ocasión—dijo John que vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata verde

-sin dudarlo amigo es una ocasión especial—dijo Barry Allen que asomaba tras de el con su esposa Iris

-miren eso, pero si es Flash y sin mascara—dijo Jhon—y viene la familia completa dijo señalando a Wally y Barry que venían tras de ellos

-como dije una ocasión especial—señalo Flash

-y nosotros no podemos perdérnoslo, ahora si nos disculpan debemos ir a prepararnos—dijo Wally tomando a Barry del Brazo y llevándolo lejos de los adultos

-toda la liga y el equipo están presentes—dijo señalando a los miembros de la liga de la justicia y de los jóvenes titanes que llegaban y comenzaban a tomar sus asientos todos elegantemente vestidos, vestidos de noche y trajes con saco y corbata hacían lucir a los héroes muy distinguidos, de haber sido todo en la tierra hubiera sido un gran espectáculo para los paparazzi.

-no todos están presentes—comento Oliver Queen que estaba de pie junto a canario negro

-no me digas que…-dijo Barry un poco incrédulo

-así es, el no confirmo su asistencia, y la computadora no ha registrado su llegada—dijo Diana que se incluía en la conversación

-es muy cabeza dura—dijo Oliver y todos asintieron

-pero no puede ser tan cabeza dura—dijo Barry airado—es decir—dijo pero todos le miraron un poco serios

-debes darle tiempo, no es fácil comprender este tipo de cosas—dijo J'onn J'onzz, el detective marciano, cuyas ropas eran un tanto diferente a los de los demás—al menos para alguien como él no es fácil de comprender, al menos no todos siguen su ejemplo—dijo señalando a una familia que se acomodaba en los primeros lugares—

-basta madre—le decía Superman a Martha su madre adoptiva que forcejeaba para acomodarle la corbata de moño que llevaba—puedo acomodarla solo—

-lo sé, lo se siempre dices lo mismo y siempre queda de lado—dijo la señora mayor—Vamos Lois ayúdame un poco con este testarudo—dijo y la reportera se puso de pie

-anda Clark haz caso a tu madre—dijo Lois y termino de acomodar—vez no fue tan difícil—

-si, si como digas, definitivamente ustedes dos causan miedo cuando están juntas—dijo Clark y dio un gran suspiro

-Clark—le dijo una muchacha rubia que tenía un vestido negro con una faja roja sobre la cintura—creo que alguien te necesita—le dijo la rubia

-¿qué ocurre Kara? –pregunto Clark y le miro interrogante

-bueno… quizá deberías ir a tu sabes—dijo Kara señalando fuera del salón—darle ánimos—dijo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, Clark asintió y se dirigió a la salida del salón

-el vestido te queda muy bien Kara—le dijo Lois quien ahora acomodaba la corbata al pequeño Cristopher Kent

-gracias aunque siento que ya estoy muy vieja para esto—dijo Kara y puso su mano en la cintura—vuelvo en un segundo—dijo al ver que del otro lado del salón una chica con un vestido idéntico le hacia una seña con la mano.

Dejo el salón y se dirigió hacia la habitación que habían preparado para que pudiera arreglarse, no toco solo presiono el botón que abría la puerta y le vio frente a un espejo peleando con la corbata de moño.

-según veo ambos tenemos problemas con estas cosas—le dijo Clark al entrar—vamos te ayudo—le dijo y se aproximó a el—

-¿es normal?—pregunto el joven a Clark

-si es normal todos odian estas cosas, son muy difíciles de anudar en lo personal yo prefiero las corbatas normales—dijo mientras acomodaba la prenda

-no, no eso me refiero que si es normal…tu sabes…¿sentir miedo?—dijo inseguro el muchacho

-¡Oh! Eso—dijo y se detuvo un momento mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro—Conner es tu boda, el inicio de una nueva etapa en tu vida… ¿sentir miedo?—dijo Clark pensativo-¡por Dios! Cuando me case con Lois yo sentí pavor… Barry me amenazo con ir por Kriptonita para que no escapara volando—dijo riendo un poco y haciendo que super boy riera

-¿Qué tal si no soy lo que espera? ¿y si algo resulta mal?—pregunto Conner inseguro

-te ha esperado suficiente han pasado por muchas cosas, incluyendo tu muerte, créeme estará feliz de compartir el resto de su vida contigo—dijo Clark y Conner le miro agradecido—además eres superboy, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar a tu lado—

-porque soy un Clon de superman—dijo con algo de tristeza Conner

-no porque eres un chico maravilloso—dijo y lo tomo por los hombros—porque eres mi hijo el mejor hijo del mundo—dijo Clark y lo abrazo con fuerza, generando un sentimiento de felicidad en el muchacho

- y tu eres un "súper papa"—le contesto conmovido sin soltarse

-bueno es suficiente, termina de arreglarte que ya te están esperando—le dijo y se separó del abrazo para luego salir de la habitación; al salir se topó en el pasillo a una persona conocida-¿Dick? –

-hola Superman—le dijo muy respetuoso—solo vine a ver que todo estuviera bien—

-al parecer ambos tuvimos la misma idea—dijo sonriente Clark—anda te esperan, no creo que nadie más vaya—dijo Clark y le hizo una seña con la vista para después seguir su camino; Dick le miro alejarse y siguió por el pasillo en vez de detenerse en la habitación de Conner se siguió de largo hasta llegar a la que estaba al final del pasillo, toco a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió entrar.

-¿se puede?—le vio sentado en la cama estaba todo listo, Dick sonrió al verle

-adelante pasa—le dijo haciéndole una seña

-¿todo bien Tim?-pregunto Dick un poco inseguro

-si-le contesto secamente

-no lo parece, ¿que no deberías estar feliz? Has batallado mucho para llegar este punto te has enfrentado a muchas cosas no pensaras en huir ¿o sí?—le dijo un poco irónico Dick

-pensaba, pensaba en lo que me dijo la última vez—dijo Tim—que era un niño tonto, que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, y cosas por el estilo—dijo Tim melancólico

-ya veo—dijo sentándose a su lado— ¿y desde cuando le haces caso al viejo?—pregunto Dick en tono de broma

-¿y si tiene razón?—dijo Tim un poco inseguro

-dependerá de ti, de ustedes el darle la razón…-dijo Dick—eres un chico muy noble Tim, el más sencillo y de buenos sentimientos de todos los Wayne si alguien merece esto debes ser tú, y te apoyare, te apoyaremos contra viento y marea—

-¿Aun contra batman?—dijo Tim sonriendo un poco

-Contra toda la liga si es necesario, pero creo que eso ya lo hemos hecho—dijo Dick y ambos rieron, un golpe a la puerta les interrumpió.

-Tim es hora, espero que estés listo que ya les están esperando—dijo la voz al lado de le puerta

-¡Ya vamos Bart!—le grito Tim y se puso de pie—que al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?—dijo echando un suspiro y totalmente erizado, Tim puso una mano en su espalda reconfortándolo

-andando, Joven Wayne—le dijo Dick y lo guió hacia la puerta

Estaban ya listos en la entrada del salón, ambas familias los Kent: Kara Cristopher, Clark y Lois y los Wayne: Jason, Casandra, Stephanie, Damián y Barbara, más dos invitados más Wally y Bart, las chicas lucían vestidos iguales y los chicos trajes negros con moños en color rojo

-tt… luzco estúpido con esto—dijo Damián y jalo un poco el moño de su traje

-no más estúpido de lo normal pequeño D—le dijo Jason y Damián lo fulmino con la mirada

-basta chicos no es el momento—les riño Bárbara, de las chicas Wayne era la única que llevaba un vestido diferente

-Barbara—le llamo Kara quedamente-¿no vendrá?—Barbara suspiro y negó con la cabeza—no puedo creerlo—dijo Kara y se cruzó de brazos

-bueno dejen de charlar—dijo Clark y todos tomaron sus lugares cuando comenzó la música se colocó flanqueando a Conner junto con Lois y comenzaron a caminar dentro del salón al ritmo de la música, tras de ellos Damián y Cristopher, Bart y Stephanie, Wally y Cassandra y Jason con Kara

-tu padre es un idiota—dijo Kara a Jason mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-no me había dado cuenta ¿sabes?—dijo Jason irónico

-no puedo creer que se pierda este momento en la vida de uno de sus hijos—dijo bastante indignada

-Bruce Wayne tiene de testarudo lo que superman de resistente a las balas—explico Jason sin dejar de caminar—hay que agradecer que no ha intentado impedir la ceremonia—

-no empieces, que esto apenas comienza—dijo y se separó de el al llegar a tomar sus lugares

-¿Dónde estaban?—dijo Barbara al ver llegar a Dick y Tim—les estábamos esperando—dijo la pelirroja

-momento de hermanos nada mas—se excusó Tim—anda vayan a sus lugares Conner me espera—dijo Tim pero no recibió respuesta

-¿y dejarte entrar solo? Ni hablar—dijo Barbara y se colgó de uno de los brazos de Tim

-que tal si Batman intenta atacarte, alguien debe defenderte—dijo Dick en son de broma ganando una sonrisa de Tim

-gracias—dejo salir Tim satisfecho, la música cambio y los tres comenzaron a caminar por el centro del salón—Dick siento que todos me miran—

-todos te miran Tim, se supone que debes ser el centro de atención—dijo Dick quedamente—relájate—le dijo comprensivamente en unos cuantos pasos más llegaron hasta el sitio donde Conner les esperaba, Barbara y Dick se separaron de Tm, Barbara le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomaron su lugar

-luces fantástico—le dijo Tim a Conner

-tú también te vez muy bien—le dijo Conner

-no estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de ceremonias—dijo el detective marciano a lso dos jóvenes

-¿lo dice porque ambos somos chicos?—dijo Conner un poco incomodo

-no lo digo porque nunca he sido ministro de bodas terrestre—dijo el extraterrestre, Conner se sonrojo y Tim rio discretamente

Toda la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en completa calma y animosidad, con un gran sentimentalismo, se derramaran lágrimas de alegría por parte de Martha Kent y de Alfred Penyworth quienes veían emocionados como sus "nietos" se enlazaban, en general todos los miembros de la liga y de los jóvenes titanes estaban muy emocionados por ambos jóvenes; todo fue bien hasta que llegó el momento de la tensión cuando J'onn J'onzz hizo la pregunta usual en toda ceremonia de enlace

-si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que estos dos jóvenes se enlacen que hable ahora o que calle para siempre—fue el silencio más incómodo jamás vivido por todos, no hubo que decir nada todos los miembros de la Familia Wayne (exceptuando a Damián que estaba muy aburrido) se pusieron en guardia agudizando su sentidos en busca de algo que pudiera provenir de un baticinturon.

-¿Tim?—le pregunto Conner interrogante

-él no está aquí—les dijo una voz en sus mentes—y no hay nadie que piense estar en desacuerdo con su unión—dijo el detective y ambos chicos hicieron un pequeño gesto de desagrado—lo siento—dijo y continuo, Tim puso una cara de decepción.

La boda termino cuando J'onn J'onzz termino con la ceremonia todos estallaron en aplausos parala pareja recién casada mientras Super boy depositaba un casto beso en los labios de Red robin.

-lo logramos—le dijo Tim cuando se separaron

-lo logramos—le contesto Conner, le extendió su brazo a su ahora esposo y ambos salieron caminando por el centro del salón, al llegar a la puerta Tim se detuvo un segundo mirando hacia los costados—¿sucede algo?—

-no, no es nada Conn—le dijo y se abrazó a su chico—estoy muy feliz—le dijo Conner lo abrazo

- y ¿a qué esperan?—dijo Dick llegando tras de ellos— ¡vayamos a la fiesta!— ambos chicos sonrieron divertidos

Otro de los salones había sido trasformado en una gran sala de fiestas nadie sospecharía que en ese salón se llevaban acabado rudos entrenamientos, todo estaba listo para la fiesta un gran equipo de sonido con luces, una mesa con un gran pastel que tenía fusionados el símbolo de superman y de Baman, todos los invitados tomaban ya sus lugares.

-cuando Bruce vea las fotos morirá al ver lo que hicieron con su emblema en el pastel—dijo Stephanie a todos los Wayne que estaba con ella en la mesa de la familia

-eso si algún dia se decide a volver a saber de Tim—dijo Jason cizañoso y todos le hicieron señas de que se callara—vamos, vamos era un chiste—

-¿Qué es un chiste?—pregunto Tim al acercarse a su hermanos

-a…bueno… -dijo Stephanie, sabía que el tema era un poco delicado para Tim, el quería a Bruce como a su verdadero padre y le dolía que no hubiera asistido a su boda

-hablamos de lo gorda que se ve Steph con ese vestido—dijo Jason y la aludida le fulmino con la mirada

-no dijimos gorda, dijimos que se le ven demasiados gruesos los brazos—Completo Damián y recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza

-gracias Cass—le dijo Stephanie a su amiga y esta solo le guiño el ojo

-¿Qué sigue ahora? "Señor Kent"—le dijo Barbara inquisitiva—supongo que comer, beber y divertirse—

-apúntenme en lo primero—dijo Dick y todos rieron, se sentían tranquilos y felices por ver a Tim tan contento, ¿que importaba su elección? No les importaba que fuera un chico solo querían que fuera feliz. Estaban en su plática coloquial cuando una voz llamo su atención atreves del equipo de sonido

-pongan atención amigos, es hora de que la feliz pareja inaugure la pista de baile—dijo Wally por uno micrófono mientras los reflectores apuntaban a Conner que estaba en el centro de la pista.

-no—dijo Tim y se dirigió hacia su novio caminando aplausos llenaron el salón, más cuando en el equipo de sonido comenzó a tocar una canción romántica "When You Say You Love Me", Tim coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de Conner y este puso las manos en su cintura.

-¿estas feliz?—le pregunto Tim a su ahora esposo

-estoy más tranquilo—dijo Conner y Tim le miro extrañado

-tenía dos temores—dijo Conner mientras bailaba—uno que no llegaras—

-no me perdí tu funeral, ¿creíste que me perdería tu boda?—le dijo entre risas—y ¿el segundo?—

-ya no importa—dijo Conner evitando el tema

-Conn…-le reprendió un poco Tim

-bueno…pensé que Batman hará algo para detenernos—la cara de Tim cambio y se acercó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Conner—no te preocupes dijo que no vendría—

-lo siento—dijo Conn y le beso la frente—me tendrás que perdonar doble—le dijo Conner cuando la canción acabo y la música se transformó en una especie de Vals

-no, no, no debes estar bromeando—le dijo Tim un poco indignado

-es tradición en villachica—le dijo acomodando su pose para bailar un Vals, dieron un par de vueltas y Tim noto algo extraño, que sus suegros caminaban hacia ellos

-¿vienen hacia acá? ¿Pero qué?—dijo Tim un poco nervioso al ver que estaban junto a ellos

-si me permite a mi hijo señor Wayne—le dijo Clark y tomo a Conner, mientras Lois comenzaba a bailar con Tim

-tranquilo, solo déjate llevar por la música—al nervioso Tim

-si señora Kent—le dijo Tim y se sonrojo

-llámame Lois ahora somos familia—dijo sin dejar de bailar—tranquilo "los súper" no son tan difíciles de controlar, como a todo hombre se les llega por el estómago y solo necesitas voz firme y fuerte para que te hagan caso—dijo Lois sonriente

-supongo que tendrá que darme consejos ¿"mama"?—dijo Tim en son de broma y ambos rieron

-parecen llevase bien—dijo Conner viendo de reojo a Lois y Tim que bailaban mientras el bailaba con su padre.

-si asi es, ten cuidado entonces—le dijo bromeando—estoy muy orgulloso de ti—le dijo Clark y Conner sonrió—promete que seguirás yendo a visitarnos—le dijo Clark y le dio un beso en la frente

-lo prometo—le dijo Conner

-¿Qué se supone que hacen los granjeros?—dijo Jason un poco despectivo

-creo que bailan una pieza con los recién casados—explico Barbara

-¿lo harán todos o solo los padres?—pregunto Dick

-supongo que todos—dijo Barbara y vio como Martha Kent se acercaba a bailar con su nieto-¡no lo creo!—

-¡Penyworth!—exclamo Damián mientras veía como Martha Kent y Alfred Penyworth pasaban a bailar con sus respectivos nietos

-Señorito Tim, ha sido una bella ceremonia—le dijo Alfred a Tim mientras bailaba con el—supongo que ahora deberé decirle "Señor Kent"—Tim sonrió

-tu puedes decirme como quieras Alfred, sé que lo dirás con cariño—le dijo Tim

-le extrañare en la mansión—le dijo Alfred y siguieron bailando.

-no, no, no una cosa es usar el moñito y entrar del brazo de súper ñoña pero otra es pasar a bailar con el llorón—dijo Jason enfurruñado, mientras veían como Martha y Alfred terminaban de bailar y les reemplazaban Kara con Conner y Cristopher con Tim

-y bueno—le dijo Kara—al fin me ganaste en algo—le dijo a Conner bromeando

-en ser más guapo ¿cierto?—le dijo Conner y Kara sonrió

-sí, claro lo que digas—le dijo mientras bailaban—por cierto Clark cree que aun eres virgen—le soltó como bomba superchica y Conner quedo rojo como tomate.

-llego nuestro turno—dijo Bárbara a Dick—ya pasaron todos los Kent supongo que ahora van los parientes del novio—

-¿o de la novia?—dejo salir Jason y todos le miraron con desaprobación

-los jóvenes tendrán que esperar un poco—dijo Alfred que recuperaba su lugar y tomaba asiento—miren les dijo haciendo una seña, si el baile de Alfred les había parecido raro, nadie les preparo páralo siguiente una corpulenta figura se acercó del brazo de una exuberante mujer vestida de negro, Dick sonrió satisfecho.

-si me permites Chris—le dijo Bruce al chico tomando su lugar con su hijo mientras Selina hacia lo mismo con Conner—Tim—

-Bruce—le dijo un poco seco el joven Drake

-fue una linda ceremonia—le dijo Bruce—si la seguí toda desde la última fila—le explico al ver la cara interrogante de Tim

-pero J'onn dijo que—dijo Tim y le interrumpieron

-llevo años de conocerlo, se ocultarme de el—dijo Bruce—estoy orgulloso de ti pequeño Tim—le dijo Bruce—perdóname por lo de antes, solo no quería perder a mi hijo—Tim le miro conmovido y se abrazó a su padre

-te quiero mucho Bruce—le dijo Tim tiernamente—te amo papa—esas palabras le hicieron que Bruce le abrazara con más fuerza

-¿Cómo es que?—dijo Conner

-era importante para Tim, para ambos—dijo Selina al Kent, vio la cara que preguntaba "como lo lograste"—tú tienes tu kriptonita, Bruce la suya—le explico y siguieron bailando

-tu sabias que el vendría ¿cierto?—le dijo a Dick cuando le llego su turno de bailar con Tim

-no seas ridículo ¿cuándo hemos sabido lo que piensa Bruce?—dijo Dick

-lo que piensa Bruce No, pero si lo que piensa Batman—dijo Tim y ambos hermanos se miraron cómplices

-noche de sorpresas—dijo Bárbara a Conner

-bastantes—dijo Conner, Bárbara sonrió

Desde una mesa unos ojos les miraban un tanto incomodo, les veía y veía el fondo de su vaso, aporreaba los dedos nerviosos sobre la mesa, tenía que decidir pronto, y lo hizo se puso de pie y apuro el líquido de su vaso por su garganta de un solo trago.

-muévete Damián, nos toca—dijo Jason Jalando a Damián y llevándolo casi a rastras con rumbo a la pista

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Tood?!—le reclamo

-no seas tonto ¿tú qué crees? Anda que solo faltamos nosotros, sino vamos por cuenta propia alguien nos obligara asi que muévete—le dijo y lo llevo a la pista, llego donde Dick y Tim y se aclaró la garganta—yo, emm… bueno… quítate Dick—dijo de golpe sonrojándose, del otro lado Damián se paró frente a Conner

-tt—dijo al estar frente a Conner con los brazos cruzados—"Clon boy"—le dijo

-pequeño Demonio-le contesto Conner-¿Bailas?-le dijo y Damian la siguió la corriente

-bueno perdedor, quiero que sepas que me quedare con tu cuarto en la mansión—le dijo Jason a Tim—y con algunas de tus cosas—le decía mientras evitaba la mirada con su hermano

-yo también te voy a extrañar Jason—le dijo finalmente Tim y este se sonrojo

-no te pongas sentimental Drake—le reclamo Jason—Solo una cosa… mas vale que te haga feliz—concluyo Jason ante la mirada enternecida de Tim

-no me esperaba que pasaras a bailar conmigo Damián—le dijo Conner y este chasqueo la lengua—siempre creí que no te agradaba—nuevamente sin respuesta

Pasados unos minutos Damián se decidió a hablar—sabes—superboy le miro con atención—mi padre guarda Kriptonita en algún lugar de la baticueva, ¿si me entiendes verdad?—dijo el más joven de los batihijos

-descuida cuidare de el—le dijo Conner—es mi tesoro más grande—dijo soltándose de Damián—y no te preocupes no le dire nada de esta platica—le dijo y se fue con Tim mientras Damián era arrastrado fuera de la pista por su hermano Jay

-todo salió bien ¿no?—dijo Conner

-descuida la noche es joven, Jason puede emborracharse, Bart crear líos de faldas y quizá Damián intente matar a alguien—dijo Tim en tono de broma

-entonces habrá que retirarnos temprano-dijo Conner y beso a Tim amorosamente en los labios

En una esquina alguien les miraba satisfecho, había llegado tarde ero valía la pena verlo tan feliz, esperaba algún día ver finales similares para sus otros tres hijos.

-¡Aquí estas!—le dijo el hombre de metrópolis mientras se acercaba a él con dos copas y una botella de champagne—te he estado buscando… es bueno verte por aquí—

-si bueno no me lo podía perder—dijo y suspiro—lucen felices ¿cierto?—

-bastante, sabes sería bueno verte así algún día, Selina sería una buena esposa—le dijo Clark y le dio una copa que lleno hasta el borde hizo lo mismo con la suya

-quien sabe, supongo que todo es posible—dijo Bruce y choco su copa con la de Clark—salud "consuegro"—le dijo Bruce sonriente

-salud—le contesto Clark y bebieron ambos, la noche era joven y aún quedaba mucho por ver de la nueva familia Kent-Wayne.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

sorry una historia que se me ocurrio de como seria una boda entre Tim y Conner, ojala les haya gustado y no les haya parecidomuy rosa o algo por el estilo saludos a todos

see ya!


End file.
